Reincarnate Love
by Shinimegami-sama
Summary: Bianca finds herself swept into a world of mystery and a seemingly familar romance when she goes to Egypt to find the answers behind her unbidden visions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my fanfic for the Mummy movies.It's not finished, but I have 6 or 7 chapters. I don't know if I'm gonna finish writing it, but if I get positive repsonses, I might. LoL. I'm gonna start writing other things soon, I'm trying to get rid of writer's block. Maybe if y'all respend it'll go away!  
  
  
  
Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bianca opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't in her room. For the last few weeks she had been having these visions; where she was someone else, yet still being able to think, but not control her body's ctions. She didn't even think it was her body. It always happened the same way; she would be in the middle of class, or at home doing nothing, even one time in the middle of her dreams; she would zone out and come to inside of what appeared to be a room in Acient Egypt, except that it looked brand new. She would wait until someone knocked on the huge doors and the body she was in would get up to get the door. She could get only peeks of what she was wearing, but they seemed to fit with the theory that this was Egypt. She would get to the door, start to open it, and catch a quick glimpse at a dark-haired handsome man and then she would come to.  
  
When they had first started, she was scared to death, because she didn't know what was happening. One minute, she was in Biology 1, the next she was transported to Ancient Egypt.  
  
Her whole life she had been kind of obsessed with the Egyptian culture, and had often dreamed about what it must have been like, but never anything as vivid or real as this.  
  
Just now, she had been in math class listening to yet another boring lecture. She knew she would awaken to an empty classroom and a teacher with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Despite his boring class, Professor Dirne was one of her favorite teachers. When she finally came to, he was standing in front of her desk, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Ms. Corleone this is the 3rd day in a row you've done this. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Nothing's wrong, I'm just not getting enough sleep," she lied.  
  
"Ok, I'm just worried about you. Maybe you should go home for the day," Prof. Dirne said.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, I only have two more classes," Bianca said, knowing she wouldn't want to miss her next class, world history. "Besides, Dr. Bey would be amazed at me for missing a single class while we're going over Ancient Egypt."  
  
With a smile she walked out of the classroom to go find Dr. Bey.  
  
When world history was over (no visions, thank God), Bianca approached Dr. Bey. "Dr. Bey? Didn't you live in Egypt??" she asked, knowing the answer, but wanting somewhere to start the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I did, up until a year ago. Then I just had to leave," he answered, looking through some papers.  
  
"Why did you have to leave?"  
  
"It's a long story that you probably wouldn't believe," he looked up with a far-away look in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Were you a teacher there, as well?"  
  
"No, I owned a museum; still do, actually, but I gave it to some of my friends."  
  
"Wow. I would love to live in Egypt."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would," he said with a smile. "You know the answers to my question in class before I ask them!"  
  
"Well, my whole life I've been interested in Ancient Egypt. I've often imagined myself there. I would fit right in, if I were royalty. Common life was far too tedious!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose anyone would think that. Don't you have another class to get to?"  
  
"Yes, but it's art. I know what they're doing. I should get going anyway," she babbled, wishing she hadn't decided to talk to him.  
  
"OK, I'll see you in class tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course. I can't miss a day of giving everyone an excuse to sleep, can I?"  
  
"Of course not. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" she called as she stepped into the hall. What happened in Egypt, she thought to herself, to make him leave so suddenly? Maybe, since he thinks I wouldn't believe his story, he'll believe mine.  
  
She thought all this while walking down the hall to get to art class in time to catch the last few minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Bianca made it through the day without slipping into a trance. Prof. Dirne looked relieved when she got up and left with the rest of the class.  
  
She got to history early in order to tell Dr. Bey what has been happening to her, but before she could open her mouth, he came running up to her and exclaimed, "They want me to go back! After a year, they're already needing me back there!"  
  
"What is it, Dr. Bey? Who wants you back where?"  
  
"My friends and colleagues in Egypt have done it again, and that want me to go back to that wretched place!"  
  
"What happened? Why do you hate Egypt so much?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me. You'd think I'm a crazy old man in a fez if I told you," he said, slightly ranting.  
  
"A few weeks ago, maybe I wouldn't have believed you, but now I'm having visions about Egypt, so anything you tell me about the place won't surprise me."  
  
"Oh, really?" said Dr. Bey, with a sort of gleam in his eye. "How about the walking dead? Mummies talking, being chased by mindless zombies? Do you believe that?"  
  
"Well...are you saying all this happened?"  
  
"Of course it happened! Would this strung out if it hadn't?"  
  
"OK, so slow down," Bianca said, slightly disbelieving. "You're telling me that when you lived in Egypt, some mummies came to life, chased you around, and shook you up so bad you came here and don't ever want to go back again?"  
  
"Precisely, but now they want me back. They even sent me a plane ticket! I can't go back; I won't!"  
  
"They sent you a ticket? You're not gonna use it?" Bianca asked, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
"No, I'm going to throw it away and never think about it again."  
  
"Well... could someone go in your place?"  
  
"What are you thinking?" Dr. Bey asked, suddenly less hysteric.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I could take your ticket, fly there, and explain to your friends your situation. Then, I could stay and help them in your place."  
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
"Fight? I'm sure if the occasion calls for it, I can," Bianca answered, slightly confused.  
  
"Can you use a sword to run an enemy through with?"  
  
"I could learn," she said proudly. "I could learnand become as good as the long-gone Medjai who protected the pharoah!"  
  
"You think they're long-gone, huh? Think again. I am one of the many descendants of the Medjai who still aid in protecting Egypt, and the world."  
  
Bianca was aghast, "But all research says that the Medjai all died in some ancient battle! How could you be a descendant?"  
  
"Ah, the pharoahs were no fools, the stories say they sent all of the Medjai, but it wasn't even half. The rest were simple soldiers and peasants."  
  
"And you say you and many others are the descendants of the Medjai? How many others?"  
  
"Hundreds. There are twelve tribes of Medjai, with Ardeth Bay leading them all," Dr. Bey announced with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"Well, if their are all these Medjai to protect me, wouldn't I be safe if I went to Egypt? Couldn't I go?"  
  
"I don't know... it would be my fault if something happened to you."  
  
"Dr. Bey, my whole life I've loved Egypt and it's been one of my dreams to go there. A few weeks ago I started having these visions. Don't you see? I'm supposed to go to Egypt. Whatever's going on over there, I'm meant to be a part of. It all makes sense. I have to go," Bianca said with a kind of conviction.  
  
"I suppose you're right. If Aredth were here, he would say it was written somewhere," Dr. Bey finally gave in.  
  
"Great! When is the flight for?" Bianca said excitiedly.  
  
"6 a.m. tomorrow morning. Here comes the class, I'll give you the ticket and information after class," he said, kind of defeatedly.  
  
"OK. Thank you!" Bianca practically squealed as she went to sit down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, she was about to get in the car to go to the airport, when she heard Dr. Bey call her. "Bianca! Let me drive you to the airport, it's the least I can do. I also have to tell you something," he said walking across the parking lot and picking up her bags. Dr. Bey was a small Arab man in his 50s, so it was funny to see him in his red fez carrying the large suitcases.  
  
"Well, thank you," Bianca said, following him to his red Grand Am. "What is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." "OK."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, in the car, Dr. Bey turned to Bianca and said, "You remember it will be Ardeth Bay picking you up from the airport? He won't know to look for you, you have to find him. Look for him outside on his horse. Also, I don't know what sort of evil they're facing over there. It could be anything, it could be nothing. Be careful."  
  
Bianca was speechless for a moment, but then found her voice as they reached the airport, "I will. I promise," she vowed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the flight toward Egypt, Bianca sat staring out the window, not a thought in her head except 'Egypt!' Suddenly, she felt someone sit down next to her. she looked up and saw a pretty young woman, slightly older than herself, smiling at her.  
  
"Hello," she said. "My name's Evelyn. What's yours?" she asked in her Britsh accent.  
  
"Bianca," she answered, feeling instantly inferior. Bianca was suddenly acutely aware of her long brown hair that needed washing and face in dire need of make-up. She also thought that Evelyn was somewhat familar. Though, Bianca knew she had never seen her before.  
  
"Are you heading for Egypt, as well?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm not sure what to expect. Have you been there before?" Bianca replied, feeling her sense of deja vu increase.  
  
"Actually, it's where I met my husband. I live in England, but I always end up back here. Is this your first visit?"  
  
"Yes, I'm really excited. I've always loved Egypt."  
  
"Really? How did this trip come about?"  
  
"Well, my history professor had a realy long story; he used to live in Egypt, and something happened to make him leave. Anyway, someone wanted him to go back, they even sent him a plane ticket! Well, I convinced him to let me have the ticket, and here I am," Bianca chattered.  
  
"Really? Well, do you have someone to meet you there? Surely you aren't going to go off on your own."  
  
"Oh, no. Some friend of the professor's. It's funny, though. He's expecting Dr. Bey to come off this plane, and he's going to get me instead!"  
  
Evelyn had started at the name Dr. Bey, but said calmly, "Dr. Bey? I used to know a man by that name. Couldn't be the same man, though. Well, I have to be off now. There are some friends of mine expecting me back at my seat."  
  
"Oh, OK then," Bianca said, rather disappointed.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around," said Evelyn as she got up to leave.  
  
Just as Bianca was going to tell Evelyn good-bye, she was jerked into another vision. This one was different from the one she had been having. In this, she was herself watching a scene. This took place outside by the riverbank (she assumed it was the Nile) and in it she saw two women arguing about something. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when she looked closer, she saw that they looked exactly like she and Evelyn! Soon after this realization, the vision faded and she was back on the plane staring at Evelyn.  
  
From the look in her eyes, she knew that they had shared the vision.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then Evelyn just turned and hurriedly walked off.  
  
What is going on with me? Bianca thought to herself just before suddenly drifting off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When she arrived in Egypt, Bianca picked up her bags and headed toward the exit. She kept her eyes open for Evelyn, but didn't see her.  
  
When she got outside, she stopped in surprise at the sharp contrast between the business city look of the inside of the airport and the desert wildness of the outside. She was standing there staring at the sand when she focused on a man sitting atop a black stallion. He was in all black, with long black hair and strange Arabic tatoos on his face. She instantly thought he was very handsome.  
  
Then she remembered the description Dr. Bey had given her of Aredeth Bay and realized it must be him. He appeared to be waiting and searching, so she decided to approach him.  
  
The closer she got, the more intimidated she got, but had the courage enough to ask him, "Are you Ardeth Bay?"  
  
He looked down at her with nearly-black eyes full of wisdom and said, "Yes. Who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but I'm one of Dr. Bey's students. I came in his place."  
  
"He sent a student here when there could be danger?"  
  
"Well, actually, I convinced him to."  
  
"Why did he not come himself?"  
  
"Because of Imhotep and the Scorpion King and all the other walking dead around here. He couldn't deal anymore," Bianca told him, amused at the surprise registered on his face when she mentioned Imhotep.  
  
"So he has told you of the dangers you may face here, and you still chose to come?"  
  
"Yea. It's been my dream to come to Egypt...and I felt that I was meant to be here," she said, not really meaning to add the last part.  
  
Ardeth stared at her for a moment, then came down off his horse in one swift movement, "Then I am pleased to make the acquaintence of someone so dedicated to a dream. Do you know how to ride?" he asked, gesturing toward his stallion.  
  
"Yes, actually. I can."  
  
"Then come this way. I will show you to yours," he said, holding the stallion's reins and walking away.  
  
Bianca followed at a small distance so she could study him some more. He's so dark and serious, she thought to herself. He needs to lighten up.  
  
Just then, they arrived at a small stable over to the side of the airport. Wow, tthey really do depend on horses a lot, Bianca thought.  
  
A stablehand came out leading an Arabian mare, dark brown. She fell in love with the horse immediately, but couldn't help looking at Ardeth's black Arabian stallion. Since she was little, that had been her dream horse.  
  
She ran up to the mare and turned to Ardeth, "Is she mine?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Neba,which means flame, and she will be yours as long as you are in Egypt."  
  
"Oh, wow," Bianca said, running her hand down Neba's neck.  
  
"You like horses," Ardeth stated.  
  
"Oh, I love horses."  
  
Just then, Bianca was reminded that they were at an airport by the roaring of a plane overhead. When it got far enough away so they could hear, Ardeth said, "We should go."  
  
"What about my bags? I can't carry them and ride at the same time."  
  
"A few of my men will come and get them later today. For now, we will leave them here with the stable manager."  
  
"Oh, OK. Shall we go then?" Bianca said as she smoothly mounted Neba.  
  
Ardeth mounted his stallion and started heading west. Bianca tapped Neba with her foot and followed after him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A little while later, they were in the heart of Cairo stopping in front of a musuem/library (the sign above the door had the name in English as well as Arabic).  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Bianca asked, instantly regretting it.  
  
"We are here because all of my most trusted friends are awaiting Dr. Bey's return. They should be told that he is not...and they should meet you," Ardeth replied, not really bothered by her questioning.  
  
They tied the horses up and walked inside. As they walked through a dark corridor, it dawned on Bianca where she was.  
  
"This is Dr. Bey's museum, isn't it?" she asked Ardeth.  
  
"Yes. It now belongs to Rick and Evelyn O'Connell."  
  
Bianca had been surprised to hear the name Evelyn, but soon put it out of her mind. Surely it can't be the same woman, she thought to herself.  
  
Then, they entered an office to the back. It took Bianca's eyes a moment to adjust to the light, and when they did, she was confronted with a room full of people.  
  
She looked around and saw Ardeth talking to a tall, brown-haired, American looking guy. Past them, she saw a smaller, British guy; several men dressed a bit like Ardeth, with similar markings on their faces; a young boy of maybe 10 or 11 with blonde hair reading a rather large book, and finally her eyes settled on a woman who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Evelyn!" she gasped.  
  
Ardeth turned to face her and said, "You two know each other?"  
  
"Yes," Evelyn answered, shifting her gaze from Bianca to Ardeth, "we met on the plan. We shared...a vision."  
  
"A vision?" the American asked.  
  
"It was nothing, Rick, really. It was me, as Nefertiri, having an arguement with her," she said, gesturing toward Bianca.  
  
"Wait," said Bianca, finally registering it all, "you said a name. Nefertiri. Was that vision from our past lives?"  
  
"Yes, it was, but I'm afraid I don't know enough about mine to tell you who you are," Evelyn replied, appearing deep in thought.  
  
"Well, I guess it's up to me to do the introductions then," the little British man suddenly interjected after a moment of uncomfortalbe silence. He got up from his chair and walked up to Bianca. "I'm Jonathan, Evelyn's brother. How do you do?" he said, taking Bianca's hand.  
  
"I'm Bianca, and I do Ok."  
  
With that, Jonathan started pointing around the room, "WEll, I see you already know Ardeth and Evie, and you may have guessed the American fellow is Rick. This little guy over here," he pointed to the blonde kid, "is Alex. Evie and Rick's son. Those guys over there would kill me if I tried to pronounce their names," gesturing towards the black-clad men, Jonathan finished his introductory speech with a sweep of his arms.  
  
"Well, hello. I guess I've already made quite an impression on all of you," Bianca said, laughing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Reincarnate Love  
  
By: TomoyoSapphira  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later, at the hotel, Bianca and Evie were in Bianca's room. "So you're saying you were the sister of Ankh-su-namun; the whole reason Imhotep became undead?"  
  
"Yes. I was chosen to watch over the bracelet of the Scorpion King, my father's greatest treasure," Evie replied. She had just told Bianca about her past life as Nefertiri.  
  
"But who am I? You don't know anything else about who you were, or why you would be arguing with someone in the dead of night by the Nile?" Bianca asked, wishing she could add more to the puzzle.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all I know. I don't even know if I was married or not. Though, if I was, it was probably Rick," Evie said dreamily.  
  
As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Bianca got up to answer it. It was Rick.  
  
"Is Evie in here?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," Bianca replied. As Rick walked into the room, she said, mostly to herself because he wasn't listening, "Hi, nice to see you, too. Oh of course you can come in."  
  
Rick turned around and said, "Oh, hi. Your bags and things are in the lobby."  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll go get them then," Bianca replied, glad to have a reason to get away from them. She had never felt comfortable around couples.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later, then," Evie said, as the three of them left the room and headed in two different directions.  
  
"Alright," Bianca called after the pair.  
  
Evie waved a hand in her direction, then she and Rick turned a corner and were out of sight.  
  
'I wonder what was so important', Bianca thought as she walked into the lobby. She looked around and saw her two huge suitcases, 'Why did I pack so much?'  
  
She walked over to them and was beginning to think it impossible to get them up to her room by herself, when a handsome young man (she placed him at about her age) came up to her and said, "Do you need help with those? I saw you staring at them in despair, so I decided to help."  
  
Bianca looked at him. He had medium length black hair, and the most amazing green eyes, Bianca immediately felt that sense of deja vu she had on the plane.  
  
He was picking up the bigger vag when Bianca finally said, "Oh, no. You don't have to help. I'm sure I could get them myself."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, it's not everyday I get to help such a beautiful lady," he spoke with a hint of the Arab accent Bianca had recently fallen in love with. "Beautiful? I hardly think so, but if you really want to help..."  
  
"Of course," he said, shouldering the smaller bag. "Show me to your room."  
  
Bianca laughed and started off toward her room. When they got to her door, she turned to him and said, "So what's your name, Good Samaritan?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Jake. What is yours, Beautiful Stranger?"  
  
"Bianca," she replied, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
They stood in the hall for a moment, when Jake finally said, "So do you want me to leave these out here? Or..."  
  
"Oh, yea. Bring them in here," Bianca replied, sliding her key through the lock.  
  
They walked in and Jake deposited her bags on the floor. "Sorry there are no chairs," Bianca said. "You can sit on the bed...that is, if you want to stay..."  
  
"I would love to stay. I want to get to know you," Jake said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
  
  
Anywayz....this is where I just, stopped. I lost inspiration I guess. Oh well, if anyone reads this and likes it, I hope you review cause I need some help. If you want me to continue it, tell me, and I might! LoL. Anywayz...g2g! R&R please! 


End file.
